Save the Sun07
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun06. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. ---- Well, it's about time it became my turn again. Seriously, the story would be totes different if I just narrated the whole time. But I am a generous person, and I gave Liam and Alabaster turns. (Which I am starting to think was a mistake.) ---- Considering I had been consious for like, 10 mintues, and Alabaster had been awake for 10 seconds, I was starting to think our chances of survival were pretty slim. Liam had said we'd been out for about an hour, and that he'd done the rowing the whole time. We fell down the first rapid, and I screamed. Lake water was flung in my face, and I spit it out. I could barely see a thing, but I saw Alabaster had grabbed an oar. "ROW! ROW! ROW!" Liam screamed at him. "DON'T STOP!!!" "YOU GOT IT!" Was Alabaster's response. My shoulders slumped. Was I being left out? Or were there not enough oars for three? (The second one.) I clenched the boat as it flew to the left. I don't get seasick, but I felt like I was gonna throw up. Lord Zeus, help me. ''I thought. You know what Zeus did? He was 'so 'generous, he made it pour' rain. Thanks, King of the Olympians. That helped a ''lot''. Lightning crashed, and shook the boat. I fell out, and plummeted underneath the dark water. I theard Alabaster and Liam cry out. "Demi!" But it was too late. ---- I couldn't see a thing underwater. My head was spinning, like it had been for the past few hours. I couldn't feel my feet anymore. It was a sign that Nyx's magic was working, and I was becoming his. Was I going to die under here? Most likely. I couldn't swim up, no matter how hard I tried. If I was about to drown, at least I wasn't going to be someone else's..thing' for the rest of my life. ---- Then I was flung out. I'm not sure what happened. It was like the current had just been like: "Whatever." and decided I wasn't entertaining enough to die in it's hands. It still was raining, thanks a lot Zeus. Now, I'm not a professional swimmer, but I know how to stay afloat, so I did for as long as I could, despite the rain. Then I noticed the ark. It was just sailing through the rain casually, like a Taxi. It was stupid, I know, but it was my only hope. So I started screaming. "Hey! Help! Help me! Please!" The ark floated over to me, and a woman with big brown-green eyes like mine and red hair peered over the side. Her eyebrows raised, and she pulled out a rope and called down to me: "Here! Climb up, dear!" So I did what all smart people do who are about to drown and are given a rope to climb up because it could save their life: 'I climbed up. ---- Immediately, I flunked down onto the deck of the ark, and started gagging salt water. ''Wait, salt water?'' The lady who'd helped me up took me into the house of the ark, which was set up a lot like a house. It had flags, gray walls, a table with two stone chairs, two soft mattress-things, and one door, which was wooden and closed. Piano music was playing in the background. "Oh, gods! I hope you're okay! Is there anything I can get you?" She rubbed my back and sat me down in one of the chairs. Then, he gave me some kind of drink. Even though I had no idea what the heck it was, I drank it anyway. It was kinda comforting, despite the fact that I didn't know her and the chair was made of stone. We sat in silence for about ten or so minutes, just her rubbing my back, and me regaining energy. Then, a man with black-brown hair and green eyes entered from the door. When he saw me, he spoke not a word to me, but to the woman: "Pyrrha! What are you ''doing''? You can't allow'' mortals on board!" The lady, Pyrrha, folded her arms. "Deucalion, I thought we weren't having '''''kids!" "And we're not!" The man, Deucalion, suddenly looked bewildered. "We just had that one that we took to a foster home! We aren't having any more!" "You don't think this is her?" Pyrrha replied, her big eyes even bigger than before. Great, a stupid misunderstanding. "I'm not." I attempted to sit up, gagging again. "But my dad isn't a mortal, either. He's Hermes, the god of thieves and business men." Pyrrha stood up and looked at her husband, bewildered. "Do you..can my husband and I talk? Privatley? Thank you very much." "Wait..." I ran out of the room, into the rain, and over the deck. I began looking for Liam and Alabaster, who, in the mist of meeting Pyrrah and Deucalion, I had forgotten about. Not a trace of them or Alabaster's raft. I didn't even think I was in that danger zone we'd been struggling to fight.'' Nothing. I sprinted into the room, and looked at Deucalion and Pyrrha, who were whispering to each other. "Excuse me, what year is it?" I asked, out of breath. Pyrrha shrugged. I tried to think, Deucalion, Pyrrha, ship, flood.'' "Alright." Deucalion gave me a: Be the Good Girl or Else look. "If you try to share this information to the gods, or sink this ship, I will throw you overboard. Got it? Good." He looked at the gray wall. "My dad's Prometheus, the creator of man. The last time I visited him in the Underworld, he told me that Zeus, King of the Olympians, was going to drown all mankind, because they'd become rude and bitter ''and all that annoying stuff." I frowned. Ryan Slate had taught me a myth like that in Greek Mytholoy class. "So, what did you do?" Pyrrha touched Deucalion's arm. "Dear, this might be a lot for her to take in. Don't you think that it might be ''wrong to tell her this?" "She can handle it. Her dad's'' Hermes." He sneered at the word Hermes. He must've hated the Greek gods as much as his father. "My father told me that we could survive by making an ark and sailing in it when it began to rain. So we made an ark, and here we are. It's been raining for five days and four nights." I suddenly realized Pyrrha was right: it was a lot for me to take in. I added up everything I learned from those two in my head, and reached a conclusion. During my drown, I had traveled back to the Ancient Times, when Zeus was killing off mankind. Which meant that I was 'messing up' history, didn't it? Or maybe I 'wasn't. ''Maybe'' this was an illusion created by Nyx's forest. If that was it, it must've been made to keep me and my friends from getting to his cave. I hoped that was the case. I shut my eyes, and concentrated on Liam, who had given my company when I chosen to run away, and Alabaster, who I was starting to like despite his attitude. They were my best friends. They hadn't given up on me for someone else, like'' Kyle'' had. I wanted them back. I didn't want this anymore. As nice as they were, I couldn't live with them, even if it meant living with them the rest of my life. I suddenly knew what to do. I opened my eyes, and smiled at them. "For starters, I'd like to thank you both for allowing me to stay on this boat for the amount of time it has been, and the comfort you have given me. I am extremley grateful." I felt a little professional as I spoke. "But it is time for me to leave." Deucalion raised an eyebrow. "There's no where to go, dear." "Yes, there is." I replied, walking back onto the deck. They followed me. "I must go down there." "But, you'll drown if you don't stay here." Pyrrha's eyes were full of pity. "No, I won't." I shook my head, absolutley confident in my plan. "Trust me." "I'm sure if we ''should'' trust you." Deucalion folded his arms. "But, we wish you the best of luck. May your soul rest peacefully in the Underworld." I smirked as I leaped onto the deck. Who said anything about the Underworld? "Thank you! Goodbye!" I leaped off the deck, and into the water. ---- As soon as I did, I went under. The sequence was the same as before, but this time, I wasn't going to lose hope. Not one bit. Because I had beat Nyx's challenge, and I was breaking the illusion. Once I was thrown out of the water, I recognized the scene so easily: Danger Zone. I was glad to be back, I had missed this place. (Not really, but you get the point.) I swam about a foot, and shouted: "Liam! Alabaster!" About 30 seconds later, I heard Liam's voice reply: "Demi?" Their raft came straight up to me, and both his and Alabaster's faces were estactic. Liam helped me up, and instantly, he and Alabaster tackled me in a hug. I felt even more happy than how I'd been with Pyrrha, just knowing that I had won his first challenge thrown at me. "We thought you were ''dead'''''!" Alabaster sounded like he was crying. (He says he wasn't, but he's just lying so it doesn't hurt his reputation.) Liam squeezed me harder. "Are you alright?" I, for one, shed a tear. "Never been better." Category:STS Parts Category:Stories